Five Nights At Twillight's (Part 1)
by Vylar
Summary: Not really like any other MLP and FNAF crossover you have seen before. Some are simular but the story itself is new. Rainbow Dash is Foxy, Rarity is Bonnie, Fluttershy is Chica, Pinkie Pie is the Marrionette, Applejack is Ballon Boy/girl, and Twillight Sparkle is Freddy Fazbear. Part 2 will come soon and a lot more of the story will be explored! But for now, Part 1 of FNAT.


**Five Nights at Twilight's** **2/23/15**

 **A cross-over of FNAF and MLP:FiM**

 **This story i've made up on my own, no idea from internet besides the crossover in general, all the characters are crossed over MY way and like no other. Keep in mind that this was a rather rushed through fan fic and it becomes better over time, another thing is, is that I plan to make this into a comic and possibly a comic dub on my channel (Vylar Zyra). Bare with me as this is just in a way an idea page. Please leave a comment of some kind telling what you think or suggestions and whether you would like to see this into an comic! Thank you and ENJOY! :)**

 **-PART 1-**

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -Opening-**

"Rarity? What are you doing? You know you can't do much with your mane! The show starts in 3 minutes!" yelled Twilight.

"Let a mare try, Twillight! I need to do something different sometime!" replied Rarity with a frustrated tone.

The ponies rustled around with props to find the perfect one for their character.

"Wheres my bow!" rushed Rarity

"It's right here." Fluttershy handed Rarity her bow.

The ponies rushed on stage seconds later ready to sing and dance for a crowd of fillies. Just then the door opened and fillies and their parents walked in for their birthdays or just to eat the food.

"You ready girls..?" asked Twilight

"Ready!" said both Fluttershy and Rarity.

The lights clicked on and the girls looked upward at the crowd. Twilight welcomed them and started to sing a bunch of different cheerful songs, including,"Happy Birthday".

After the opening show the lights flashed onto a closed curtain stage with a sign on it saying,"Pirates Cove". Right then a blue pony with an eye patch and hook on the left hoof stepped out.

"Welcome all you fillies! Get ready to have the best time evaaar!" Rainbowdash announced to the crowd.

Rainbowdash flew up fast and raced around the room putting the fillies in awe.

"That show-off, but that's our Dash." Applejack said to Pinkie.

"You bet! It wouldn't be Dashie without a race around the place every day!,"

"Better get back to sorting the apples."

"Yeah, I gotta get the presents ready!"

After the opening shows, the room's lights turned back on queue and the ponies got off stage and roamed around to entertain the fillies.

In Applejack's room, she sold perfect apples to all the fillies and parents. Behind Applejack was a playset and carousel the fillies went on. All you could hear was cheering fillies and the crunching of apples.

In Pinkiepie's room, all the fillies were lined up for a gift that Pinkie was to give to them.

"And what's your name?" Asked the pink earth pony.

"Ye- Yellow Blossom," said a shy yellow filly.

"Pretty name! Heres your gift!"

Yellow Blossom opened the gift, inside was a fluffy teddy bear with a bow

"Thank you so much Pinkie Pie!" And the little filly ran off with glee.

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -Closing-**

"Girls?" Said Fluttershy with a concerned and sad voice.

"Yea?" the other five replied.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Twilight wondered.

"We are getting a upgrade tonight, they're gonna open us up and change things!"

The other five stayed silent, until Twilight broke that silence.

"Fluttershy, it's not as bad as you think, plus, they don't dismantle us, all they do is open a panel on us and so some re-wiring.

"Guys! They're here!" warned Rainbowdash.

The ponies stood still and stayed a good distance apart to give room for the maintenance ponies. They fell asleep as soon as they started.

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -An Upgrade-**

The girls woke up to the talking of two stallions just outside their backroom door.

"Ok, we got them a new identification system in them, now they detect criminals a mile away. Also may I mention there was a glitch in them all, they seem to be unresponsive in some of the wiring and somewhere they should'nt."

"Alright, now what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means anything, whether being more self aware or being stupid. Really its the wiring in them. Its hard to work with such a small panel."

"Whatever, it's fine. If theres an issue then I'll report it to you so you can fix it."

"Got it, goodbye."

"Bye."

The girls stood silent looking at eachother.

"Did he say a small panel?" said Twilight.

"Yeah, why?" questioned Applejack.

"That means the panel is anywhere, even on our hoofs." Twilight responded, looking curious.

"What does it matter?" Applejack asked, still confused.

"Never mind." Twilight still looked like she was thinking about the subject.

"GIRLS!" Pinkiepie screeched to the rest

"What?!" all the others said.

"We got up late! Show starts in a minute! On stage fast!" Pinkiepie alerted the girls and they all rushed in their positions.

The show was going normal, just like yesterday, but the girls noticed they stared at the parents longer than usual, almost in a creepy way. Rainbowdash also didn't come out on stage on queue. The curtains to Pirates Cove was shut the whole show.

"I'm worried about Dash." Rarity said, concerned.

"Should one of us go in there?" suggested Applejack.

"No need, a worker here is already on it" Twilight said to to the girls.

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -The Bite Of 87-**

The small little stage behind the curtain was flooded in darkness. The stallion could barely see where he was stepping.

"Rainbow Dash…? You there?" The stallion almost sounded a little scared walking in there.

"Go. Away." Rainbowdash said in a trembling voice.

"Dash I'm here to help…"

"Go. Away."

"Dash…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

The stallion saw the sudden opening of Rainbow Dash's eyes and stood there for a moment.

"Rainbow Dash, the fillies need you…"

"GET OUT!"

The stallion suddenly was knocked off his hooves and onto the ground and let out a loud scream.

"AHHHHH!"

Luckily Pinkie Pie was throwing on an event in the farthest room from Rainbowdash to give her privacy, meaning nopony heard it, except for Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Hurry!" Twilight ordered.

When The girls got into the Pirates Cove, it was too late…

Twilight walked in with Rarity, Fluttershy was last and gave Rarity a chance to block her eyes. Rainbow Dash was in the corner in a ball staring at what she had done.

"D-Dash…?" asked Twilight.

When Rainbow Dash looked up, the girls saw tears coming down her cheeks. Another worker walked in see what had happened. Immediately he called the ambulance. From then on, Pirates Cove was said to be out of order.

RainbowDash's jaw was broken due to the incident, but soon after Twilight fixed it with her magic.

"Thanks Twilight…" Rainbowdash said in a depressed voice.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Twilight said, hoping to be helpful.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Hey, you know the stallions' alive right?"

"He is?"

"Yeah, I won't get into details, but he's extremely lucky."

"Whew, can we just forget this ever happened…?"

"Of course, we will try."

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -Closed-**

It was 12:00am and the animatronics were usually asleep, but not tonight.

"Girls…?" Twilight called.

"Ya?" Applejack replied, along with the rest.

"Why are we up…?"

"Heck if I know." Applejack replied.

The girls heard a slam of a door.

"Whos that?" Fluttershy fearfully asked.

"I heard there was a nightguard… Never saw him or her though." Twilight answered.

"Maybe we can ask him a few questions?" suggested Pinkie.

"Alright, I guess." responded Twilight.

The rest of the night consisted of the doors being shut on them whenever they got close, Dash tried to race to the door but did not succeeded because she froze when she saw the camera stare at her, just like the rest did, and if the camera looked at her, that meant the stallion knew her every move.

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -Somepony Stange-**

Yesterday was just like the rest, except without Pirates Cove or Rainbowdash.

However tonight is a different night than the last. A different night guard showed up. He has a unicorn horn with brown fur and a blackish mane. He also had red eyes. Seemed almost familiar. He started talking, seemed like he was talking to the animatronics.

"It's really such a shame you have to sit here like this all night. Being how amazing your concepts all are, you should be in a museum." said the brown stallion. He walked around the room observing the place.

"You know, this place could really use some decoration, it's so plain and grey in here. A poster here and there of all your faces doesn't mean the place is so great." He said locking his eyes on a spot of a wall.

"Maybe a poster like this would help." He said pulling a poster out of thin air using his magic.

"Like it girls? Designed it myself. All rights reserved. Haha." He placed a poster on the wall saying "The fun is HERE"

"Wow, I feel like I'm having more fun already! I mean come on, it even says the fun is in this beat up place. Lucky the walls don't cave in... " He said looking around the room and back at the girls.

"Well girls," the pony stepped closer as if in a conversation,"I'm going to go now. I'm not going to sit here and watch mindless animatronics all night." He walked toward the door and said something in a quiet voice.

"Or are you mindless…? Hehe."

He walked out, locking the door from the outside.

"Did you… Hear that?" Twilight said to the girls.

"Yeah… That was weird, and now we are here alone…" said Rarity, almost sounded happy.

"Oh my gosh! This is great! We get to do what we want now for the next eleven hours!" screamed Pinkie in delight.

The girls did their own thing for the rest of the night and when it hit 6:00am, they got ready for their show, except for Rainbow Dash.

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -A Lonely Night -**

The day was just like the day before. But the night wasn't. There was no nightguard. The girls were alone, once again, free to do what they wish.

Rainbow Dash flew around the room at her usual pace. Fast.

"Ya know Rainbow Dash, I get that you fly real fast, but that doesn't mean you run real fast!" Apple Jack yelled to Rainbow Dash.

"Is that a challenge?" said Rainbow Dash, clearly interested.

"Maybe…" Apple Jack smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh it's on!" Rainbow Dash rushed to the end of the room and called over Apple Jack.

"Ok we go here, to here, to there. then there, then back, and do that 3 times total." Rainbowdash pointed all over the room. She made a lot of sharp corner turns in the race area for a little more challenge.

"Ya ready?" Apple Jack said to Rainbow Dash, confident to win.

"You bet!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

The two ponies raced around the room. They were side to side racing. A sharp turn was just ahead of them.

"Hey Apple Jack?" Rainbow Dash spoke of their pounding hoofs.

"Yea?"

"Think fast!"

Rainbow Dash rammed into Apple Jack from her left and made Apple Jack fall into the wall right into the poster the strange pony put up. When Apple Jack crashed into the poster, she broke the wall.

"...Apple Jack?!" Rainbow Dash yelled into the broken wall.

The ponies gathered around the smashed wall, it was so dark they couldn't see inside. Twilight used her unicorn horn to make it bright inside.

"Apple!" Rainbow Dash yelled to Apple Jack who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm alright, I just didn't wanna move. Couldn't see anything." Apple Jack said to the girls.

"What in Equestria is this place?" Twilight wondered.

Twilight walk to the center of the room and saw a book on a podium. It had a pony cover with a note saying,"To The Elements of Harmony."

"The Elements of Harmony…? What's that?" Twilight asked the girls, as if to hear an answer.

Twilight used her magic to open the book, as soon as she did so, all the girls' eyes turned white, glowing. They were a flashback.

 **1986: Everfree Forest:** **Twilight's** **Point of View** **-Chaos-**

"What the… Girls? Where are you?"I said

"Look out!" Rainbow Dash warned me from the sky. I quickly flew over to my right just in time when a flaming rock crashed where I was standing before.

I'm now just realizing i'm just only watching this, I have no actual control of my movements. I start looking up to see… Discord… Hes evil once again… Not a surprise.

"Discord you won't get away with this!" I yelled over the crashing and chaos of surroundings.

"Oh dear, but I'm afraid I already have one, Twilight!" Discord said, then looking behind him.

Heres my chance, I flew up, charging at Discord, but before I could get even close to casting some type of spell, I was blasted to the ground.

"Ahahaha! You really thought I would not come back, didn't you?"

That voice is so familiar.

Looking up I see... Queen Chrysalis!?

"Queen Chrysalis!? What do you want now?!" I screamed at her, slightly trembling.

"Oh thats not of, Twilight, look here!" Discord said looking to his right now.

Behind a group of trees came another pony… Nightmare Moon…

"What? Luna? I thought you changed! Luna!"

"She doesn't talk you idiot. She just does what we say." Chrysalis said to me rudely.

"Alright enough chit chat. Come on Nightmare Moon, do what you do best." Discord commanded Luna.

Luna flew up slightly more then casted a spell and all of us, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and me. The spell got us closer to each other then lifted us up. We couldn't move.

I look down and around to see flames and smoke everywhere. Trees destroys. Dark skies… This is the worst its ever been!

"Alright Nightmare, do it. Enough wasting time."

"Wait…" Luna said quietly.

"Wow! You actually said something…!" Discord responded to Luna

"Why… Why do we need to do this…? This hasn't been done for hundreds of years…"

"Ugh! I'm getting impatient! Discord just make her do it or I will!"

"Nightmare, I'm pretty sure you know why, we will get everything we ever wanted! Isn't that enough?"

"No…"

"Well to bad" Discord said, casting a spell on Luna."

"Ok Nightmare Moon, do it, now!"

Just then, Luna casted her magic again, a blackness surrounded us, then it threw us back with a slight explosion. We all hit the ground with a crater, even though I've taking a lot, that was when I held all Alicorn magic, now i'm only one.

It was so dark… I didn't move… I only looked to see Rarity and Fluttershy to my left… the other girls were most likely to my right…

My eyes closed…

Faint sound of fire cracking, explosions, and trees burning…

I open my eyes slightly…

A figure is standing next to me. Looks at me.

"You going to be alright, Twilight Sparkle… You all going to be fine."

That voice is familiar! It sounds like…

"Well well if it isn't Princess Celestia! We were expecting you!" Discord said.

I look and Celestia isn't there, but in the sky is a beam of light of her colors. It hit right into all three of them. They all flew backwards into the trees with a loud crash.

Cadence flew next to make looking at me, then Celestia.

"Now, Cadence!" Celestia yelled throwing up Chrysalis toward Cadence.

Cadence flew up over Chrysalis and blasted her with a beam of magic forcing Chrysalis to the ground.

"By the way Chrysalis, I happily married!" Cadence said to Chrysalis with a smirk then blasted her up close with her magic, keeping Chrysalis to the ground, and from what it looks like, Chrysalis blacked out.

I tried to spit out some words, "Way to ...go… Cade..nce…"

I was asleep.. or worse..

 **1987: Manehatten: Twilight's Birthday Pizzeria -All this time-**

All of the girls opened their eyes from the flash back.

The girls all just stood there, silent, in shock of what they have seen. Twilight looked down at the ground, thinking. Putting the pieces together. Trying to take it all in.

"What… How is it… Possible…?" Rainbow Dash said rather quietly.

"Was that… It seemed so… Real…" Fluttershy said.

"How could we not know this?" Rarity said.

"How?" Applejack and Twilight said together.

"What about you Pinkie? ...Pinkie?" Rarity asked, looking over to see Pinkie Pie was on the floor, hair flat through the metal beams of her animatronic body holding it still as possible.

"Pinkie? How did you do that? Your mane! How did it move!?" Rarity practically yelled in surprise and excitement.

"Anyways! Pinkie Pie..? Are you ok…?" Twilight said, walking over to Pinkie Pie still looking to the ground, sitting.

"I… I can't believe... " Pinkie muttered.

"I know we all can't be-"

"I can't believe this whole time I've been missing out on all those sweets! Baking competitions! Making ponies sweets and throwing the real parties specialized for them! And… the… heh… cupcakes…" Pinkie blurted out, interrupting Twilight.

The girls laughed and Pinkie's mane popped back up again.

"Alright girls. Whos had enough here?!"

"Me!" all the other girls replied.

"Then lets leave this place!"

"Yeah!"


End file.
